I know what you did last Tekken Tournament
by invisible-eyes
Summary: Tekken characters are being killed off one by one, but who's the killer? Inspired by teen horror movies.
1. Part 1

I know what you did last Tekken Tournament   
  
A/N: This was intended as a short n sweet Halloween fic, but it just kept growing!   
  
It takes place during the 4th tournament. Although it's more comedy than horror, there is some blood, gore and strong language!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken and I don't own any of the movies I have ripped off either!   
  
Part 1   
  
"'I am the bloody finger and I'm on your street'" Steve's voice was deep and throaty as he spoke and his accent added to the menacing atmosphere he was creating. The dim light of the torch he held highlighted the contours of his face threateningly.   
  
"The girl slammed down the phone and took a deep breath. Then the phone rang again, and she jumped. She let it ring a couple of times before picking up the receiver.   
  
'Hello?' she whispered nervously   
  
'I am the bloody finger and I'm walking up your garden path' a sinister voice spoke.   
  
Then there was a knock at the front door.   
  
The girl looked out of the window and saw a figure outside of the door. She opened it slowly and saw…" Steve paused for a second and scanned the faces of everyone listening.   
  
Julia, Christie and Xiaoyu sat huddled together on one of the beds looking scared. Jin was sitting cross-legged on the floor; he wasn't scared in the least, but at least he was listening.   
  
Then there was Hwoarang, who was sprawled on the opposite bed, looking very bored.   
  
"…A man, holding a cell phone… He lifted up his hand and said 'I am the bloody finger… can I have a plaster?'" Steve turned off the torch and began laughing manically.   
  
"That was shit man," Hwoarang said, turning on the lamp by the bed and sitting up.   
  
"I knew that was coming. That wasn't scary" Xiaoyu flicked her pigtails behind her.   
  
Julia laughed at her friend "Then why have I got marks on my arm from where you were grabbing me when you were scared?"   
  
Xiaoyu pushed her off the bed and she landed on the floor with a thud. The others laughed at them and Jin stood up stretching his stiff arms and legs. He offered Julia a hand to help her up,   
  
"Well, it's almost midnight, I better get to my room I don't want to wake up Lei"   
  
"I don't think it matters what time you go back, Lei will sleep through anything," Julia said  
  
"That's true" Jin said "But we should probably be resting before the next round of fights"   
  
"And it's Halloween tomorrow, I need my beauty sleep to ward off all of the witches and vampires" said Steve, raising his fists and looking around worriedly.   
  
"I think what Steve is tryin' to say is fuck off out of our room" Hwoarang said, running a hand through his wild red hair and trying not to laugh at Steve's petrified expression   
  
"Hwoarang!" said Xiaoyu, looking shocked, "You're so impolite!"   
  
"He's right though" Steve said, "It is about time you fucked off out of our room. Go on" he then grabbed Xiaoyu's waist, put her over his shoulder and carried her to the door.   
  
Christie, who was still sitting on the bed, laughed and shrieked as Hwoarang picked her up too and walked to the doorway.   
  
Jin looked at Julia and raised an eyebrow,   
  
"I can walk myself to the door" she said quickly   
  
Jin nodded and smiled at the native girl.   
  
Steve had Xiaoyu over his shoulder and she punched him on the back as he opened the door and set off down the corridor, with Hwoarang carrying Christie a couple of paces behind. Jin and Julia called goodnight to the four, over the yells and screams, and walked the opposite way down the corridor to the lifts, they were staying on the floor above the others.   
  
"Do you believe any of the things Steve was saying about Halloween?" Julia asked glancing over at the tall Japanese as they stood in the lift   
  
Jin smiled vaguely "Every culture has myths and tales about ghosts and other beings that have been passed down through the centuries. But it doesn't mean any of them are true"   
  
Julia laughed "All that leaves to worry about are the homicidal maniacs with knives then!"   
  
"I think all we need to worry about is Heihachi" Jin said sombrely, as they walked out of the lift and stopped by Julia's door   
  
"Goodnight, Julia"   
  
Julia put her key card in the door and smiled at Jin, "Goodnight Jin"   
  
*****   
  
Steve was up and dressed next morning when Xiaoyu knocked on the door to his and Hwoarang's room.   
  
Steve opened the door quietly and stayed still blocking the doorway when he saw it was Xiaoyu, rather than let her in.   
  
"Good morning!" she squealed brightly   
  
"Mornin'" Steve nodded in reply   
  
"Are you ready to go down for breakfast?" Xiaoyu asked and peered over Steve's shoulder to see where Hwoarang was   
  
"Shh, he's still sleeping" Steve said pushing Xiaoyu backwards "You don't want to wake him up, he goes mental!"   
  
Xiaoyu laughed, "That sounds like Ranga!"   
  
"And anyway, you don't want to get on anyone's bad side today of all days" Steve warned   
  
Xiaoyu looked confused "Huh?"   
  
"It's Halloween, remember?" he said to the ditzy Chinese girl in front of him.   
  
"You don't actually believe any of that do you, Steve?" asked a voice from down the corridor.   
  
Christie waved and walked down to them, smiling.   
  
"Yeah, it's all true" Steve said "Well, maybe not all of it. But it could happen, most horror movies are based on real life things"   
  
Christie just laughed, and shook her long hair "Are we going down to breakfast, or just standing here talking about witches and werewolves?"   
  
"Hwoarang's still asleep," Steve said   
  
"I'm hungry, let's go without him!" Xiaoyu placed her hands on her hips and marched down the corridor, with Steve and Christie trailing behind.   
  
*****   
  
Hwoarang awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright in his bed, breathing heavily. He looked around swiftly to do discover that he wasn't really being chased by a load of living dead partly decomposed zombies.   
  
/It was just a dream. Thank God./   
  
He sighed and flopped back onto the pillow, he really hated to admit it, but all of those stories Steve was telling last night did have him a bit freaked about today.   
  
He turned on his side to look at the clock, and it took him a couple of seconds to register what time it was.   
  
9:50 am   
  
/Shit! I'm gonna miss breakfast!/   
  
Hwoarang jumped out of bed, pulled on the nearest pair of pants he could find, and a t-shirt and then ran down the corridor to the lifts, holding his shoes in his hand. He hit the lift button and put on one shoe whilst he was waiting.   
  
There was a ping and the lift doors slid open. Hwoarang looked up from fastening his shoelaces only to see Jin looking at him, with one thick eyebrow raised.   
  
"Don't say a fucking word, Kazama" Hwoarang spat and walked into the lift, with only one shoe on and pressed the button for the ground floor.   
  
Jin remained expressionless "Wouldn't dream of it"   
  
Hwoarang swore under his breath and pulled on his other shoe, tying the laces quickly. He then stood up, and ran his hand through his messed up flame locks.   
  
He took a deep breath, and leaned back against the wall of the lift wondering how much worse his day could get.   
  
There was another ping and the lift doors slid open again, this time at the ground floor.   
  
Hwoarang stepped out, ignoring Jin and he tried to look as normal as was possible, which was difficult considering his dishevelled state.   
  
Jin smiled to himself and shook his head as the lift doors closed slowly.   
  
Hwoarang walked into the dining hall and was looking round over the tables to see if he could spot anyone he knew, when someone tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
He spun round quickly and screamed when he saw a pallid, deathly looking face like that of the people that had been chasing him in his dream.   
  
"Arrrggghhhhh!"   
  
They were after him in the real world!   
  
"Hwoarang?" Bryan Fury didn't know whether to be offended or worried at Hwoarang's response.   
  
Hwoarang's brown eyes were wide and he clutched at his chest,   
  
"Fuck, you almost gave me a heart attack!" he decided it would not be cool if anyone found out he was afraid of zombies.   
  
Bryan looked confused, "Okay. I was just wondering if you had seen Craig Marduk anywhere?"   
  
Hwoarang shook his head, not trusting himself not to scream again and quickly walked away.   
  
Bryan just shrugged and walked off; Lei must be right about that kid being on drugs.   
  
Hwoarang walked around the tables until he found Steve, Christie, Julia and Xiaoyu.   
  
"Hey" he said drowsily   
  
The four sitting at the table looked at him as he sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee.   
  
"Why are you wearing my trousers?" Steve asked finally   
  
Hwoarang looked confused "Wha?"   
  
"My trousers, pants. You're wearing them," Steve said slowly   
  
Hwoarang looked down, to discover that he was indeed wearing a pair of red trousers, which were definitely not his own. He would never wear anything that bad.   
  
He shrugged and took a sip of the coffee, letting the caffeine wake him up.   
  
"What happened to you?" Julia asked, "You look like death"   
  
"That bastard didn't wake me up" Hwoarang said, scowling at Steve, who just scowled back.   
  
"That's cos you go off your head at me when I wake you up" Steve said, trying not to get angry   
  
"I didn't tell you not to wake me up though, did I?" Hwoarang smirked   
  
Steve paused for a second, "I think you said 'If you fucking try and wake me up again, I'll rip your fucking balls off'"   
  
Xiaoyu tried not to giggle as the two men looked daggers at each other across the table   
  
Christie cleared her throat "Um, anyway, are we going to watch the first fights this afternoon?"   
  
"Yeah, I'll come!" Xiaoyu said chirpily   
  
"Might be good, to check out the competition" Steve said, momentarily forgetting about arguing with Hwoarang   
  
"What time?" Hwoarang asked   
  
"2 pm" Christie said   
  
"Cool. That gives me time to get out of these shit clothes. I mean look at this fucking t-shirt" Hwoarang said in disgust   
  
"Um, Hwoarang, isn't that your t-shirt?" Xiaoyu said   
  
Hwoarang looked at the shirt again as Steve laughed at him   
  
"Fuck" he growled and hit his head against the table with a thud.   
  
*****  
  
Hope you enjoyed, comments/criticism/compliments are welcomed!! 


	2. Part 2

A/N: Thanks to my reviewer!! Here's part 2, the first victim gets murdered in this one, so expect some blood!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or any of the movies I've ripped off!   
  
Part 2  
  
"That Marduk guy is pretty good" Julia said as they walked out of the underground parking lot after the match.   
  
It had been a close bout, but Marduk had just narrowly beaten Yoshimitsu. Marduk had struggled in the first round as he wasn't sure how to attack Yoshimitsu, but when he realised that he was just as vulnerable to punches as kicks as anyone else, Marduk had dominated the match.   
  
Xiaoyu nodded in agreement "I just hope I'm not drawn against him, he's so big!"   
  
Hwoarang laughed, "Xiaoyu, most people are bigger than you" he patted her head and she punched him swiftly in the stomach. Hwoarang was definitely back to normal after this morning, much to Xiaoyu's annoyance.   
  
Steve, Christie and Julia carried on their conversation and ignored Xiaoyu and Hwoarang as they chased each other round like children.   
  
Then they heard a bloodcurdling yell from where the match had just taken place. Everyone looked at each other and stopped to listen, but they heard nothing more.   
  
"Everyone heard that, right?" Hwoarang said and the others nodded slowly.   
  
"Do you think we should go take a look?" Christie said   
  
"But there wasn't anyone else down there, was there?" Julia said   
  
"Was Jin still there?" Xiaoyu asked   
  
"No, he left just before the end of the match, he said he had something to do" Julia said   
  
"There might have been other people around, it is a car park" Steve pointed out   
  
"I'm goin' to look, that didn't sound like someone just tripping over" Hwoarang said, and began walking back the way they had just come.   
  
Steve started to follow him "I'm comin' too, mate"   
  
The three women looked at each other and started walking after the guys, back towards where the match had just taken place.   
  
The car park seemed to be empty apart from a few cars, all of the other spectators and people involved with the match had left pretty quickly afterwards.   
  
As they walked across the car park Xiaoyu spotted something, and gasped,   
  
"Wah! Look, by that car!" she pointed just behind a blue car and they all turned to look at what had shocked Xiaoyu...  
  
*****  
  
Seeping from the other side of the car there was a pool of dark liquid and only just visible behind the wheel, there was a hand lying lifeless on the concrete.   
  
Hwoarang, Steve and Julia walked up to the car and Xiaoyu turned away, for fear of what they may find.   
  
"Spirits be with us" Julia spoke quietly to herself as they neared the car.   
  
Hwoarang, Steve and Julia walked round the opposite side of the car where the blood was coming from. Steve stepped backwards quickly when he saw what was there. Julia covered her face with her hands. Hwoarang muttered under his breath as he kneeled down.   
  
There, slumped against the car, was the body of a man. There were knife wounds on the arms, where he had tried to protect himself, and his torso was slit open, from collarbone to navel. His innards were partly torn out, his ribcage smashed and heart removed. The body and the ground all around it were covered in blood.   
  
Despite the horribly mutilated and bloody body, Hwoarang was able to recognise the face.   
  
"Shit. It's Marduk" his voice was hollow and he stood up slowly, turning to face the others.   
  
Xiaoyu whimpered and Christie put an arm around the small girl comfortingly.   
  
"But…" Steve couldn't finish his sentence as Julia came to stand next to him, both of them facing away from the body. He placed a hand on Julia's shoulder gently.   
  
"We've gotta tell someone. The attacker could still be round here," Hwoarang said as he walked away from the body.   
  
"Wouldn't we have seen them leaving as we came?" Julia asked, her voice shaking.   
  
"There's more than one exit" Hwoarang spoke calmly and began to walk off.   
  
The others walked slowly behind him. Xiaoyu was shivering and Christie put her arm through hers as they walked. Steve's face had gone white and looked as if he may throw up any second. Julia had her head bowed and eyes closed, whispering a prayer for the dead man as they left the scene of the murder.   
  
*****   
  
Comments/criticism/compliments welcomed people!!!   
  
Hope you enjoyed it! ^_~ 


	3. Part 3

**A/N:** I finally got around to updating this! Thank you so much to all of my reviewers, your replies keep me going! This chapter is quite angsty, I didn't mean for it to be this dark, but that's just how it turned out. 

**Warning:** I'm not gonna up the rating, but if you don't like angst, death, murder, blood gore or bad language, please **do not read!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken and I don't own any of the movies I have ripped off either! 

***** 

Part 3 

***** 

"My God. I still can't believe something like this would happen" Christie said. The group were sat in an empty room of the hotel waiting for someone to tell them what was going on with the police and when they could go. There were two of Heihachi's guards outside the door with machine guns, preventing them from leaving. 

"It's Halloween" Steve shook his blonde head "It makes people go crazy" 

"Yeah, sugar-high crazy, not stabbing-people-to-death crazy" Hwoarang said, running a hand through his long hair. 

After a few seconds Hwoarang sighed impatiently, "How long are we gonna hafta wait here? I thought that detective said they didn't need us for anythin' else?" 

"Maybe they changed their minds" Xiaoyu said, fiddling with the ribbons on her jacket. 

"But we made statements, isn't that all they need?" Christie twirled her long hair round a finger. 

Everyone was silent for a few moments, and then Steve spoke, frustrated with the whole situation "Fucking hell, this is like waitin' for an exam" 

"Or the dentist" Julia added 

"Yeah, it's almost as painful as having a tooth pulled" Hwoarang scowled at the thought and swung his legs over the arm of chair he was in. 

There was silence for another few minutes, before two Tekken Force guards entered the room, wearing full body armour. 

"Mr. Mishima has requested that all of you see him in the conference room. Please accompany us" The guard addressed the group almost robotically before he and his partner turned to lead them to meet Heihachi Mishima. 

Xiaoyu sniffed quietly and whispered to Julia, "What do you think he's gonna say to us?" 

Julia tried not to look nervous, "I don't know, Xiao" 

They walked through a door that led to a long corridor they didn't recognise. The corridor was long and plush looking, with expensive decoration, oil paintings, and sculptures. The group wondered why the entire hotel wasn't decorated as nicely as this was. The guards stopped them outside a large set of oak double doors, and knocked loudly. 

There was nothing for a few seconds and then a booming voice answered, 

"Enter!" 

The fighters looked at each other tensely as the guards opened the doors, letting them into the conference room. 

The room was large, with a dark wooden table filling most of it. Around the table were black leather seats and sat at the head of the table, wearing an animal print coat, with a white shirt and necktie was Heihachi Mishima himself. 

The five entered the room and stood at the foot of the table opposite Heihachi. 

"I understand you are the ones who found Mr. Marduk?" Heihachi's voice was so loud it sounded like he was shouting. 

"Yeah, that's right" Hwoarang spoke boldly. 

"And none of you saw anything or anyone suspicious before you found the body?" Heihachi asked, eyeing the group carefully. 

"Nuffin'" Steve carefully eyed the man whom most of the competitors wanted dead. 

"I see. I have no reason to believe that it is any of you, especially as you were all together at the time. Therefore you are free to continue in the tournament, do not let it be said that Heihachi Mishima is an unfair man" Heihachi sneered at the group, as they stood huddled together at the end of the long table. 

"Wait a minute!" Hwoarang said angrily, "Is that it? You're letting the tournament continue?" 

Heihachi smirked at the Korean, "Yes, the tournament will continue. Do you have a problem with that, boy?" 

"A man's just been killed. D'ya have no respect for that?" Steve said, beginning to realise why so many people hated this man. 

Heihachi stood up slowly, "The police have no problem with the tournament continuing. Security around matches will be stepped up. Now if any of you have a problem with that, I will have the Tekken Force escort you off the premises now, is that clear?" 

"Yeah" Hwoarang said crossing his arms and staring at Heihachi 

"And the rest of you?" Heihachi glowered at the group 

"We're staying" Christie said, looking at the others who nodded. 

"Will every competitor be given this choice?" Julia asked 

"An announcement will be made concerning Mr. Marduk's death, and if any competitors have a problem taking part, then they will be removed from the tournament immediately" Heihachi's voice was condescending, and he sat back in his seat slowly. He continued to stare at the five for a few seconds before motioning to the two guards, "Escort these five back to their rooms" 

The guards saluted Heihachi and nodded, before herding the group out of the room quickly, pushing and shoving them in the process. As the heavy double doors closed, Heihachi could hear the loud voice of the Korean yelling at the guards to let go of him. 

Heihachi swivelled round in his leather chair, to face the window. He smiled to himself slowly; the fourth tournament had certainly started off excitingly, with a competitor being killed outside of the ring. It would be interesting to see what the next rounds would bring. 

***** 

*Later that evening* 

Dinner was served at seven pm and at ten to seven, Steve and Hwoarang walked down the corridor and knocked on the door to Christie and Xiaoyu's room. 

"Who is it?" A voice was heard from inside 

"Uh, it's Steve. Are you comin' down to dinner with me and Hwoarang?" Steve shouted through the thin hotel door. 

There were muffled voices and then the door was opened a crack, and Julia peeked out, "We're not ready yet" she smiled at the two guys. 

Steve rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe, "You've had all afternoon to get ready. How long does it take?" 

Julia shook her head disapprovingly "Well you two don't look very ready. Don't tell me you're going like that?" 

Hwoarang looked down at his tight black t-shirt and camouflage pants, "Like what?" 

Julia sighed, "This is a smart hotel, you won't be let in dressed like that!" 

Hwoarang shrugged "I didn't get any of Marduks blood on me, if that's what you're worried about" 

Julia smacked Hwoarang on the arm hard. 

"Ow! What was that for?" Hwoarang said, rubbing his arm. 

"You know very well what that was for!" Julia said, "He's only been dead a few hours, its disrespectful" 

"Yeah, but when everyone hears what happened to him, they wouldn't care if Heihachi walked in naked" Hwoarang shrugged 

Julia raised an eyebrow "Don't tempt fate again, Hwoarang, he's already wearing a diaper" 

Steve looked confused "Diaper?" 

Hwoarang patted his shoulder "Trust me man, you don't wanna know" 

Steve nodded slowly; he was beginning to wonder whether coming to this tournament was a good idea. "Anyway, we'll get a table and meet you down there" 

Hwoarang pulled a face and clutched at his stomach, "Yeah, I might die of starvation waiting for them to finish piling on their make-up" 

"We shouldn't be long, Steve" Julia smiled, ignoring Hwoarang as he laughed and sidestepped out of reach, before she could hit him again. 

***** 

*In the dining hall* 

Steve and Hwoarang picked a table in a corner of the large dining hall, next to the kitchen doors. There was a classical quartet playing this evening, and Hwoarang made it known he didn't want to hear anything with strings that didn't plug into an amp. The others didn't exactly agree with Hwoarang's view, but were happy not to be sitting in the middle of all the cheerful chatter and joking between other competitors. 

Xiaoyu sighed and swished her straw in her glass of juice. 

"I think that sigh sums up the whole day" Julia said sombrely 

There were agreeing nods. Everyone was waiting for the main course to be cleared away as they knew that was when Heihachi would make the announcement about Craig Marduk's murder. 

A few minutes later, the waiters and waitresses emerged to clear away the dishes and one of Heihachi's assistants appeared at the front of the room, next to the quartet. He silenced them, and then waited until he had the full attention of the whole room. 

"Mr Mishima has an important announcement to make, and he requests that none of the competitors leave the room until after the announcement" he spoke in an even, robotic tone, the same way all of Heihachi's staff did. 

There were a few murmurs from the fighters, but no-one disagreed. The assistant checked his watch and listened to his earpiece before speaking again, 

"Mr Mishima will be with you in five minutes. I must once again stress that no-one is permitted to leave the room until the announcement has taken place" Then he signalled to the quartet and the classical music began again. 

Hwoarang drained his glass of water, wishing it had been vodka, beer, whiskey or anything alcoholic. Unfortunately, the competitors were not allowed alcohol if there were matches the next day. He looked up for a waiter to refill his glass, but couldn't see any hotel staff wandering between the tables. 

Christie noticed Hwoarang's frown, "What is it?" 

"All the staff have gone" Hwoarang said, twisting in his seat to see right the way around the room, "And all of the doors are closed" 

"The kitchen's quiet too, shouldn't they be preparing the dessert now?" Steve added 

"What the hell is Heihachi playing at?" Hwoarang was still scanning the room 

Xiaoyu sighed again "I don't like this" 

Julia was just about to comfort Xiaoyu when a door burst open, and Heihachi stormed in, flanked by five armed Tekken force guards on each side. 

The group cast each other nervous glances, before turning to listen to Heihachi, even though they knew exactly what was coming. 

Heihachi stood in front of the quartet and the music fell silent abruptly. He had the full attention of everyone as soon as he entered the room, but he still cleared his throat noisily. 

"Good evening. I shall keep my announcement short, as I know you are all enjoying the excellent music and food provided this evening. And I sincerely hope no-one will force it to be any longer than necessary" Heihachi surveyed the room, his dark eyes briefly resting on a few select individuals "Now, some of you may have noticed that one of the competitors, a certain Mr Craig Marduk, is not with us tonight" 

Heads turned to look around the room and Heihachi continued in his booming voice, "This is because this afternoon, shortly after winning his match, Mr Marduk was murdered" 

There were gasps and shouts at the last word. Xiaoyu shuddered visibly and the corner table remained calm in comparison with the outbursts from the other tables. Some people seemed angry, others shocked and unable to comprehend what had just been said. 

Heihachi spoke again, "He was found by a group of spectators who were leaving the area. Unfortunately at this point, it is unknown who murdered the man. The police have been notified and will be looking into the case further. They have no problems with the tournament continuing as planned" 

The talking began once more and Heihachi motioned to his guards, who moved to strategically placed points around the room before he started speaking again, "Security will be stepped up around the hotel and match areas. If any competitor has a problem with continuing in the tournament, they may leave now, or be escorted off the premises by the Tekken forces" 

Lei WuLong raised a hand slowly. 

Heihachi smirked "Yes, Mr WuLong?" 

"May I ask a few questions, Mr Mishima?" The cop spoke slowly and clearly 

Heihachi nodded "If I can provide the answers I will" 

"How was Mr Marduk killed?" Lei received a few disgusted and concerned glances. 

"He was knifed repeatedly in the chest and had had his heart removed. A post mortem will be taking place, to see if it his body holds any clues as to who committed the act" Heihachi answered easily 

Lei nodded "And no murder weapon was found?" 

Heihachi seemed irritated and his left eye twitched "Mr WuLong, the police are investigating this murder, if you would prefer to help them with their duties, you are welcome to leave now or I shall have the guards remove you through force" 

Lei shook his head vigorously causing his long hair to swing from side to side "No, no. I was merely wondering if there were any immediate clues as to who murdered this man. Did the people who found him not see anything suspicious?" 

Heihachi smirked again, "Why not ask them yourself? They're sitting in the far corner" 

Christie closed her eyes as every face in the room turned to the group. Hwoarang had his back to the whole room and Xiaoyu chewed on her drinking straw. Silence filled the room, the tension building as everyone waited for something, anything to be said. 

Hwoarang suddenly pushed his chair back, the metal feet scraping against the polished marble floor harshly and he slammed his hands on the table. 

"It was us that found the poor bastard. Someone fucking cut him open, and we found him" He stayed facing the back wall throughout. His head was bowed and his back heaved with every breath he took. 

Xiaoyu buried her head in her hands and Julia placed her arm around the young girl, her hand shaking as she did so. 

Steve glanced up from the napkin on the table he had been staring at and looked around at the rest of the room. As he looked, his face slowly contorted into a scowl, his blue eyes narrowing and brow furrowed. All eyes were now on him. 

"What? You really believe it was us?" he asked defiantly "Yeah, we found him, but none of us knew the guy, if anything, you should be lookin' at him" Steve flung his arm out and pointed straight at Yoshimitsu, who was sitting cross-legged on his dining chair. 

Before anything further could happen, Heihachi signalled to the guards, and five of them marched over to the corner table, one pushed Hwoarang back down into his seat and the others stood behind each person's chair brandishing an automatic hand gun. 

Heihachi walked through the dining tables; the only sound that could be heard was his heavy footfalls on the marble floor. 

"The authorities are satisfied that these individuals had nothing to do with the murder of Mr Marduk, and I see no reason to dispute them. As stated a moment ago, if anyone has any problems, they are welcome to leave the tournament now. Otherwise, leave the anger and accusations to the fighting arena" he addressed the fighters calmly, almost rationally. 

There was no disagreement and Heihachi nodded to the guards, who melted backwards so they were now standing back in their various assigned positions by the doorways. 

"Enjoy your dessert" Heihachi sneered and left the hall, leaving behind a thick aura of tension in the room. 

The waiting staff filed back into the room quickly and the kitchen was soon filled with voices and the crash of pans and plates. However not a voice was heard from the dining hall. 

Some of the competitors were still watching the corner table, while others were lost in thought and still others were glancing tensely at each other. 

Christie twirled her hair around a finger as opposite her Steve held his head in his hands. Hwoarang tapped his foot on the marble floor impatiently. Julia passed Xiaoyu a napkin to wipe her red eyes. The tension in the room was becoming unbearable, but thankfully, after almost five minutes of silence, the waiters and waitresses emerged carrying trays with the dessert. 

The noise of the plates being set down on the tables echoed around the large room eerily. Many people appeared to have lost their appetite; however the corner table had no hesitation in eating, despite the things they had seen earlier today. 

Hwoarang bit into his dessert, it was some kind of fruit pie and grimaced, it tasted like terrible; it was probably more of the health food crap they had been serving since they arrived. He swallowed with difficulty and placed his spoon back on the table. It was unlike him to not finish a meal, even if it was disgusting. 

Across the table, Julia sniffed her spoonful of dessert suspiciously. Xiaoyu scooped up a little and tasted it gingerly, then made a face. 

Steve, who had unwisely taken a big mouthful, spat it into his napkin, not very discreetly. Christie, who had watched everyone else try the dessert, just pushed her plate away. 

Around the hall, there were similar happenings, and everyone looked generally disgusted with the dish they had just been served. The hall soon filled with noise and chat as people began complaining about the food. 

The corner table, although still somewhat uncomfortable after the announcement, were relieved that the silence had ended. Waiters and waitresses rushed around, collecting back up plates from people who had complained particularly angrily. They quickly rushed back to the serving hatch to return the unwanted desserts. 

The quartet chose this moment to begin playing again, a loud, emotional piece. Just as the music was reaching a crescendo, the intense and passionate notes filling the room with a heavy atmosphere, there was heard a loud shout, then a series of crashes from the kitchen. 

There was a half strangled scream, and the double doors swung open violently, and a person staggered out backwards, then tripped, landing on their back. 

Time almost seemed to stop for the whole room, as people slowly turned to look at the sight that was playing out before them. The person on the ground seemed to momentarily gasp for breath and his fists clenched as he tried to sit up, before he collapsed back and his body stilled. 

Everyone watched this scene as if it were some kind of horrible nightmare they would wake up from, the man lay motionless on the polished marble floor, blood slowly seeping from a gaping chest wound. The room was still and silent, as people began to recognise the man as one of their fellow competitors. 

Then there was a frantic yell... 

"What did they do to him!? Oh God, no!" 

***** 

Enjoy ^_^ 

Comments/criticism/compliments are welcomed!! 

Part 4 shouldn't be long, it's half done! 


End file.
